mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Summer (MySims Islanders Wii)
Summer appears in the Wii version of MySims Islanders. She is the local coast guard and runs the Res-Q Centre on Sims Island Interests and Traits Profile Summer is a bubbly, friendly, ex-cheerleader. She can Teddy Sit, she can Prep, she can Leapin’ Lora, she can do practically every move in the book. Another thing she exceeds in is Swimming. She learnt how to become a life guard and now lives on Sims Island and runs the Res-Q Centre. So if you ever see someone drowning, you know who to call … S-U-M-M-E-R!!! Tasks Task 1 – Computer Crash! Requirements: Computer with 8 Beach Ball, 2 Musical Note and 5 Happy Introduction: Oh no! My computer’s C-R-A-S-H-E-D! I need it to do my job properly! Could you make me another one please?! Hint: Beach Balls and Musical Notes can both be found at the beach. Fun, right? Completion: Oh thank you! You’re so K-I-N-D! Reward: Computer Blueprint (unless already unlocked) Task 2 – Cute Compliments Requirements: Mirror with 2 Yellow Crayon, 2 Red Crayon and 2 Purple Crayon, Flower Stand with 5 Tina Doll and 5 Tim Doll Introduction: This place could really do with some cutening up. Can you make a couple of things for me please? Hint: Crayons and Dolls are all found at the beach, How C-U-T-E! Completion: Thanks! It’s not so dreary in here now. You’re A-W-E-S-O-M-E! Reward: Mirror Blueprint (unless already unlocked), Flower Stand Blueprint (unless already unlocked) Task 3 – Disaster Detector Requirements: Play and succeed at the Disaster Detector minigame Introduction: Oh name, I really need some help. I’m suddenly having a load of calls in, I can’t keep coming back to the Res-Q Centre and then back out, ‘cause it’s just wasting a load of time. Could you stay here and radio through the calls to me, I’ll be on the boat and then can rescue people more efficiently. So yeah, will you help please? Hint: N/A Completion: You are A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! If you ever want to help out again, just S-A-Y, you’re more than welcome. Reward: Life Buoy Decoration, Boat-in-a-Bottle Decoration, Unlocked Disaster Detector, speak to Summer and you’ll have the option to play it Dialogue Introduction to Player *H-E-L-L-O! I’m Summer, the Cheerleading Coast Guard. Welcome to the R-E-S-Q C-E-N-T-R-E! Before you start doing Tasks for the Res-Q Centre *Most of my sisters were cheerleaders, only one wasn’t. Have you ever done any cheerleading? *I really like that new Pizzaria that’s just opened up. P-I-Z-Z-A is a life-saver! After all Tasks have been completed at the Res-Q Centre *You’re a F-A-B friend! *Have you ever skipped to somewhere? One day, I want everyone to skip, walking is so boring! *I don't have any more tasks for you, but I'm sure if you ask of Sim with uncompleted tasks, they might have something for you to do. During Delivery *Be so careful, I wouldn’t trust him as far as I could throw a life buoy … wait, I can throw that really far … anyway, be C-A-U-T-I-O-U-S! }} Category:Character Tabs Category:MySims Islanders Characters Category:Potterfan1997's stuff